Talk:Treasures
? :I wasn't sure. I figured get something started and people wiser than me could figure that one out. --Birdman5589 (talk) 09:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks: Alchemy stone Why aren't we listing alchemy stone, it does exist it comes from ice realm or postcard lottery? 04:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I am playing the game. First off there are 16 treasures, removing alchemy stone leaves 15... second off it is a requirement for the golden train engine. People talking about it: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=959019&topic=52673974 do a google search... so stop removing it.. 01:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That's true. Alchemy Stones are real treasures. You really should ask about this stuff if you're doubtful on the talk pages before reverting it if you don't know for a fact that it's wrong. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Actually, there IS an Alchemy Stone treasure. There's 16 Treasure items, 15 of which I've found at least one of (the other one is the Ruto Crown); the Alchemy Stone is one of the most valuable, selling for 2500 Rupees at Linebeck III's shop. Diachronos (talk) 03:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Is it the same as the pricelss stone because i am very confused on the whole thing and the fact that we dont have a picture for it doesnt help Oni Link 01:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is. Simant (talk) 02:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well all I can say then is that it does exsist and so far i have found four (and you only need two to custom both gold parts) in several areas that you need a force gem to get to. Oni Link 14:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Treasure locations Why was "Whittleton‎ Leaves" reverted as a treasure location, you use the fan to blow them away and it has treasure/rupee's under them. Also, list Stalfos Skull, as dropped by Stalfos (usually in the castletown minigame at least for me). 04:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) What was that enemy name There is a pirate boss in spirit tracks who wears the pirate necklace, want to add that to their page, what is his/her/its name? Simant (talk) 20:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Table of treasure sources from Spirit Tracks? The first time I visited Zeldapedia, I searched for Demon Fossil in the hopes that I could find some good source of them, because I can't figure out where they come from. I was hoping to come to this page and find a list of the treasures and their potential sources(ex Stalfos Skull from Stalfos, Pirate Necklace from Big Blin, etc.) So my question is, should we add a page or section for that kind of thing? I just wanted to be sure before I made a large-scale change like this. AlphaPikachu578 (talk) 00:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) At lest some redirects. Ill start that now Oni Link 00:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Zora Scale, Wood Heart and Bee Larvae appear as other items in the series yet arent included on those pages. THe wood heart article says to go to the treasure page while the Zora Scale article gives the ingo on the same page (the bee larvae doesnt even get a mention). We should keep things constant so whats it to be? Add a tag to the Zora Scale and Bee larvae page directing to this page and remove the content from zora Scale or add treasure content to the wood heart and Bee larvae page. Alternatly we could make seperate pages for every treasure thats whats done for the spoils bag items Oni Link 00:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, adding potential sources for all of them would be impractical, as most are found randomly or in shops. I think the only guaranteed one is the regal ring from a minigame.—'Triforce' 14 00:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) And priceless stones i think they're set appearances Oni Link 00:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Nah you can get alchemy stones from the postcard lottery.—'Triforce' 14 00:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea, now that I thought about it, maybe this isn't really worth doing. AlphaPikachu578 (talk) 00:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Limit on Treasure Amount? Is there a limit on how many treasures you can get of a certain type, like the Rupee limit? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 19:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I believe there might be, but of course, I haven't played PH in a while, nor can I. I've also never gotten a very high amount of treasure. So, the best bet is to keep picking up treasure until you can't, then go sell some, and pick up some more. 19:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Everything has a limit. I'll leave it up[ to you to find out how high this one is. Could get to the point where the number indicating how much you have travel off screen but I doubt its that high. Oni Link 19:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Name I can't say I wasn't expecting this. It seems that "treasures" is, indeed, the proper blanket term used in the game. The dowsing target for materials is named "thief" "Treasure Hunter" (or something to that effect), and Lanayru refers to the prizes he gives as "treasure." It also makes more sense for it to be "treasures" since they have the dual purpose of being sold for profit. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've been thinking about this as well and had been planning to bring it up. These things should definitely be called treasures. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it makes sense, so I'll agree with this. Do we want a separate article or just put it on the existing treasures article? -'''Minish Link 01:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC)